1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to bicycle frames, and particularly to an improved weld joint structure for a bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle frames are commonly manufactured from tubes that are coupled together into a desired configuration. A bicycle can have a top tube, a head tube and a down tube. The top tube and down tube are coupled to the head tube. The down tube and top tube extend rearward from the head tube. Metal tubes (i.e., steel, aluminum, titanium, etc.) can be welded together to form the bicycle frame.